The last two humans
by Tristandash
Summary: Aidan and I get very suprised meeting some very random things


My trusted matchete thrown over my back, I, Tristan,  
Walked over and re-boarded up the window  
I was the final human alive,  
The zombies had over-run everything, all my friends were dead,  
And I was very sad, for as they say "Friendship is magic"  
I had an old picture of me and all of my friends, a whole year ago right when the invasion had began  
For some reason all of the tv shows on the entire dish were down, except for my little pony Friendship is magic,  
I looked around to make sure no zombies were breaking in, and then I turned on the TV and began to watch,  
Somehow there was a new episode airing, which baffled me, but I did not complain at all.

Suddenly I was either imagining something or going insane, but I swear my friend Aidan materialized out of thin air, into a human being

"What.. The.. I SAW YOU DIE!" I screamed as he took a look around

"Hmm, I cant belive you survived, you are the last human alive eh?" He asked looking around my boarded up house

"But.. how did u?" I asked not even knowing how to respond to this

"Well if you remember, I once said, You live once, I live twice" He said laughing somewhat eviley

"umm.. you know what just help yourself to anything in here you want, I cant even respond to this correctly" I said sighing and walking up the staircase

upstairs I turned on my second Tv and resumed watching my little pony FIM

"Were here!" I heard a somewhat loud squealing voice say coming from the tv

"Aidan get up here" I said yelling downstairs

He soon walked upstairs his face stuffed with cheetos

"Yea?" He asked as the mane 6 from My little pony walked out of the screen into my bedroom

"What the hell is going on today?" I asked sighing

"Theres two of you? From what I heard is that there is ONE human left on earth" Twillight said looking at the two of us

"Well if you want to save them go ahead but this is the whole reason we broke the fourth wall" Rainbowdash said sighing turning back to the tv to go back

"Well it is the whole reason we came" Twillight said as her horn began to glow

Suddenly me and aidan were lifted into the air by magic  
Then thrown into the Tv, Afterwords blacking out.

"Arrgh where am I?" I asked looking up and taking a look around

"Twillight... umm.. one of them is waking up.." I heard a soft voice say

"Alright let me come down and check" Twillight yelled, then she walked down from the upstairs part of her house

I reached my hand up to get up out of the hospital bed to find two suprises,  
One I was tied to the bed, two I had hoofs not hands

"Why am I a bloody pony?" I asked looking at Twillight with the death stare

"Your a PEGASUS, not just a pony" She said looking at me

"What about aidan? what did you do with him?" I asked a little annoyed

"The other guy? He is upstairs, I brought you down here becuase there was no room upstairs" She said

"Well.. Why am I tied to the bed?" I asked looking around

"Well you had this sharp piece of metal attached to your back, so I took the liberty to insinerate it" She said looking at me

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?" I asked mad

"It looked dangerous, are you dangerous?" She asked looking at me

"No not generally" I said

"Good" She said biting the strap that had me tied up

"Is aidan awake yet?" I asked

"No not yet, but what I found strange was that when I turned you into a pony, you had both a Cutie mark of a lightningbolt, and a scarf" She said  
tossing me a scarf that looked pretty awesome

"Can I keep that?" I asked

"Yea sure I guess" She said

I threw on the scarf, It had lightning bolts all over it in yellow with a red fabric

"Can I leave yet?" I asked

"Once Aidan wakes up yes" She said

Just then Aidan walked down

"Hey aidan were in equestria" I said

"Your a pegasus." He said looking at me

"Your a unicorn, you also have black hat and green coat" I said looking back to him

"Eeyup" He said

"Can I go?" I asked looking over to Twillight

"Yea sure" She said sighing

"Woo!" I said walking outside

"Wait human" She asked talking to me

"Yes?" I asked

"whats your name?" She asked

"Im tristan" I said walking out

"Okay see ya" She said slamming the door shut

I walked downtown for a little while untill I realized somthing, I didnt have a house  
I sighed and kept walking untill I was greeted by a pink pony

":O" She said right before running off

"Kay nice to see you too" I said continuing my walk

"Hello Darling" I saw a white unicorn say to me

"Hi" I said

"What IS that your wearing?" She asked pointing to my scarf which was auctully sparking from now and then

"Its my scarf" I said sighing

"Can I make some adjustments to it" She asked reaching to it

"If you so much as touch it, I will kill you in your sleep" I said walking away

I kept walking untill I realized how lost I was

I walked untill I saw a small grassy hill on the outskirts of town,  
I felt it, then layed down on it and fell asleep within moments

"Tristan wake up" I heard a voice say

"Huh?" I asked looking up to see aidan looking directly down at me

"That pink one wants us at her party in 15 minutes, its for us I guess" He said

"Ugh" I said slowly getting up

"Met any of them yet?" He asked as I shook the grass off my fur

"I met twillight, pinkie, and some bitch with an aditude trying to take my scarf" I said

"Oh okay" He said knowing I had a worse time then he had

"Well lets get going to that party" I said walking into town

We walked untill we ran into this happy looking building,  
Inside was blaringly loud music, lots of ponys and food.

Everypony turned to us as soon as we walked in, I wasnt sure but I think my scarf had been scaring them a little bit

"What just becuase my scarf is shocking that doesnt mean anything" I said angerly

most of them shrugged and resumed what they were doing

"That thing is 20% cooler then anything rarity could make" Somepony said, then seening a drunk Rainbowdash walking over to me

"Your Rainbowdash right?" I asked shaking her hoof

"Let me check" She said very drunk

"Im not 100% sure" She said luaghing

"Yea I think you are but are you okay?" I asked looking

"Ill get back to you on that buddy" She said luaghing and then walking away

I was then handed a beer by a pink pony

"do it do it do it do it do it!" She said then I shotgunned it

"Do it again" She said handing me another

"Damn where did u get all these?" I asked

"Less talk, more booze" She said luaghing

I continuasly drank untill slowly my world darkend and I colapsed onto the floor

I woke up ontop of the spinning fan, this place looked wrecked

I got off and landed on the floor and coughed up some blood

"ugh I feel like I just died a few times on the inside" I said sighing followed by me puking on the wall

"Y'all alright?" I heard somepony say

Soon an orange pony walked inside

"Yea.." I said followed by more puke

"Yall need to drink some water" She said sighing

"Im fine" I said stumbling to my feet and I stumbled out of the door and puked again

"No your not" She said grabbing me

"Let me go!" I said hoofing her in the face

"Oh its on" She said snorting and looking like a bull

She charged at me like a bull, I jumped out of the way for a moment and said, "Just let me go" I said attempting to leave

"awhh hell no, you got yourself into this" She said before rushing at me again

She ran at me and punched me in the stomache so hard I puked again, and then fell on the ground

I couldnt even talk, I just kept puking for about 3 hours straight

"Ughhh holy shit" I said getting up

"You okay?" I heard a semi-loud voice say

"Rainbowdash?" I asked

"I never got your name when I was drunk, Whats your name?" She asked

"Im Tristan" I said attempting to get up but then vomiting blood all over the floor again

"Tristan, What happend to you?" She asked reaching her hoof out to get me up

I grabbed it and said, "Applejack attacked me"

"Ouch" She said as I almost fell again

"I am in lots of pain" I said rubbing my head

"You need to get to a hospital" She said

My head spun, I slipped and blacked out

-Rainbowdash's P.O.V-  
I need to find twillight, I cant carry him on my own  
I flew at supersonic speeds untill I reached the library  
I started knocking on the door as fast as I could  
the door opened

"Rainbowdash what happend?" She asked looking worryed

"Tristan, fight, hurt, help!" I said flying off to sugercube corner

Twillight followed me untill she saw Tristan laying unconchious on the ground

"Oh my sweet celestia!" She said levitating him into the air

"Yes lets rush him to the hopsital" I said running after her

-My P.O.V-  
"Are you alright?" somepony asked looking down at me

I looked up to see Rainbowdash looking down at me

"Ugh thanks for taking me to the hospital" I said sighing

"No problem" She said sighing

"Whats wrong?" I asked looking up

"Its well a long story but..." She said trailing off

"get some sleep, you had a long few days" She said walking out

"Alright cya" I said as I layed down to fall asleep

"Sir how are you going to pay for this" I heard as I saw that I was completely healed

"I cant" I said attempting to get up

Suddenly the Princess walked in

"Ill pay for him, Should he follow me to the castle and answer a few questions" She said looking to me

"sure" I said getting up

I followed her to the castle and soon we were sitting in a few chairs with tea in front of us

"Any beer?" I asked

"Why would you want such a dreadful thing" The princess asked in a harsh tone

"What booze calms me down" I said sighing

"Well no, Luna drank the last of it" She said

"Ugh" I said sighing

"Well anyways who are you?" She asked looking at me confused

"Im refered to as Tristan" I said sighing

"Cool name, and scarf, but Ive never seen you here before" She said

"Im new, and jobless" I said

"Oh okay" She said

"Yea" I said attempting to get up

"Where are you from?" She asked

"Manehatten" I said walking away being glad I could lie on the spot

"Okay goodbye tristan" She said as I walked out

I walked outside when I was pounced on by a pink pony

"Want a job at sugercube corner!?" She asked bouncing up and down like crazy

"Well I do need money, But how did u know I was here?" I asked

"Oh Rainbowdash was watching you" She said bouncing up and down

"What?" I asked confused

"Nothing - but do you want to work with meeeeeee?!" She asked pouncing on me again

"Yea I guess" I said getting up and wiping the dirt off of me

"Yay!" She said bouncing up and down

"Lets get going then" I said sighing and following her

About a half hour later we were back in ponyville at sugercube corner

"Whos your little friend?" Said an old crusty lady that came from behind the counter at sugercube corner

"His name is Tristan! he needs a job so im going to let him work here!" She said bouncing up and down

"okay, just sell lots of cupcakes!" the lady said before walking away

"Okay you just be nice and give them a cupcake and a smile!" Pinkie said as the others of the mane 6 and aidan walked in

I muttered, "Most humiliating moment of my life"

Aidan saw me behind the desk and broke out luaghing

"Okay shut up" I said a little bit ashamed

"Your working here?" He asked

"20% cooler then where you work" Rainbowdash said walking over annoyed at him

"True, I have no job" He said walking out in defeat

"Thanks Rainbowdash" I said sighing

"Tired?" She asked

"A bit yes" I said stretching

"Well its pretty late, you can leave" Pinkiepie said

"Thanks" I said walking from out of the counter

"Im headed to my house to sleep, cya Tristan" She said sighing

"Okay" I said, But I knew I had to do somthing romantic!

-2 hours later-

I had a guitar and I flew to the outside of Rainbowdash's house

I smashed her window with a rock

"What the..?" She asked noticing me out there holding a guitar

I then proceeded to sing call me maybe

"That was so romantic!, Even If I dont know what that means" She said luaghing

"Well I know What It means" I said flying up to her window

She leaned out the window and slowly, we kissed

"Do you wanna come inside?" She asked looking to me

"Yeah" I said grabbing the guitar and flying back up

I flew in the window, and Then she dove ontop of me and wrapped her hooves around me

I smiled and slowly fell asleep

*CRASH*

A loud noise from outside had happend

I saw that Rainbowdash's other window was broken

I got up and looked outside, Rainbowdash followed me

"TRISTAN IS THAT YOU?" Aidan asked

"What the fuck do you want?!" I asked giving him the 11x death stare

"Two things, one Twillight and I are dating, Two I brought you tom!" He screamed

Just then a Gaint bolder smashed into Rainbowdash's house,

It rolled through, came out the other side,  
And crushed Prince blueblood

"YES" screamed rarity as she ran away happily

The bolder then rolled over and crushed shining armor

"noooooooooooo" Said twillight in sadness

"HE WAS MY ONLY BROTHER" She said crying

Suddenly, A group of police ponys came up behind Rainbowdash and I

"You are under arrest - charged for murder" He said hoofcuffing 'Dashy and I

"Ahh crap" I said followed by cussing under my breath

Even if it was at about 3 in the mourning everypony seemed to be awake

"Why is everypony this early today?" I asked as Rainbowdash and I were thrown into a van

"Today is the summer sun celebration, everypony is awake" He said slamming the car door shut

"Ill take you there, afterwards you two are going to jail" The policepony said as we arrived at a place where I saw a huge crowd of ponys

"AND NOW MY MILLIONTH TIME RAISING THE SUN! :D" Celestia loudly screamed

Suddenly a Evil looking version of luna flew in out of nowhere

"IT IS I NIGHTMARE MOON!" She said using her magic to lift celestia into the air

"THE NIGHT WILL LAST FOREVER - AND CELESTIA... YOU SHALL NOT STOP ME THIS TIME" She said raising a knife

Slowly the younger sister cut off the older sisters head

Everypony was in panic

"GO I DONT EVEN CARE JUST RUN" The police-pony said removing the hoofcuffs from Rainbowdash and I

We started spriting into the everfree forest

"What are we going to do?" I asked as we were running

"Dont look back and keep running" She said

Soon afterwards I crashed into a tree

"I donsht feelsh soh guud" I said in a really retarted voice

"Tristan!" She squealed as she ran over to me

"Im... fineish" I said as I blacked out

"Hey you there" I heard a grim voice say

"Where am I?" I asked looking around the dark room

"Your dead idiot" He said grabbing me,  
I was once again a pony but in a dark robe

"IM DEAD?" I asked in a rediculus voice

"Yep" He said as I was carried into a coffin

"See you again never" he said as the door was slammed shut


End file.
